


Bright Ideas

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Gay Sex, Halloween Costumes, Hot Sex, I don't know how to tag this right now, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Porn, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kenny and Kyle go to a Halloween bash in a joint dog costume, only it's a little too hot, and a little too small.





	Bright Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Buttons.

“This was your stupid idea,” Kyle breathed, shaking his head. Kenny just laughed and pat Kyle's hip.

“It's was a great idea, don't lie.”

The costume was hot, and not at all in a good way. It was smothering the two in coats of stuffy air and hot skin, burning them with smoldering humidity. But that wasn’t the only problem. It was a fucking  _ dog _ costume, and Kenny’s ‘great idea’ wasn’t great at all.

He had slapped red paint over the costume before they put it on, and he had even gotten it off the internet a  _ size too fucking small _ .

_ “Don’t worry about it, Kyle!” _

_ “I’ve got it Kyle, stop worrying!” _

_ “Babe, I’ve  _ got _ this!” _

Kyle should have fucking worried. By a long shot.

“Oh my god! Cute costume!! Who’s in there?” Bebe paused, having been walking to the punch set Token had put up for her. It was  _ her _ Halloween party. It was  _ her _ who made Kenny come up with this stupid costume, because he just  _ had  _ to go to  _ her _ party, but what about-

“Hello?” She stepped closer in her sexy ladybug costume, and Kenny pat Kyle again.

“Is someone talking to us?” He spoke into Kyle’s lower back, and Kyle sighed heavily through the bloody dog mask, watching Bebe through the thinly covered eye sockets.

“It’s Kyle and Kenny,” he replied half heartedly and Bebe laughed, a little too enthused. It was loud enough to cut through the bottom half of the suit though, because Kenny managed to hear her and laughed in return, his voice coming out a mere, muffled blur.

“Where did you get this outfit? Where’s Kenny?” Bebe reached out, touching the dog’s head, which meant Kyle’s under the suit, and he rolled his eyes.

“He got it off of eBay, and he’s in the rear end.”

“Oh my god! Does his back hurt? Kenny! Does your back hurt?” Bebe’s tone of voice was a little loud, and Kyle inwardly groaned because he knew that she was buzzed, and that meant that she wouldn’t leave them alone.

Kenny laughed again under the suit. “What?”

“Bebe, Token’s bringing out more drinks,” Kyle spoke up and Bebe gasped, bending over with an excited grin that took up too much energy.

“ _ What _ ? Oh my  _ god _ , come drink with me!” She laughed before looking the dog suit over again. It was a lighter brown color, and Kenny had splashed it a little too generously with the red paint, so it could pass as a halloween costume, but it still looked...cheap. Because it was. Because Kenny’s paycheck hadn’t come in yet, and Kyle was in the process of changing jobs.

The dog was simple; four legs, a tail, a snout with a pink tongue sticking out. Bebe was sober enough to realise that there were no arm sleeves, though, and she gave a long groan, which made Kyle groan to himself, and Kenny laugh at him.

“How will you  _ drink  _ with me? You have no  _ arms _ !”

“Godammit, Bebe- Go on without us!”

Bebe gave a heavy pout with her red lips and turned, leaving the big dog, and Kyle rolled his eyes again.

Kenny wrapped his arms further around Kyle’s waist, pressing his head against the redhead’s lower back and sighing heavily into the hot space.

They had been at the party for almost an hour, and they had been by themselves because the costume was too thick to converse with people normally, and because everyone else was busy dancing and drinking because  _ they _ weren’t stuck in a big dog costume.

The song  _ Maneater _ was on, by  _ Hall and Oates, _ and it obviously wasn’t Bebe’s pick of music, so it must have been Clyde; because only he would play something like that at a halloween bash.

Kenny’s hands slid over Kyle’s midriff, and the redhead rolled his eyes  _ again _ . Kenny was a sucker for this type of music. Kyle was a sucker for believing Kenny’s “It’s a party, it’ll be great! Loosen up!”.

“We’re in public, Kenny, and I’m hot.” Kyle slapped Kenny’s hands away and the blonde laughed and rubbed his head against Kyle’s back.

“Come on Kyle, I was  _ playing _ , take a joke!”

“It wasn’t a joke, it was touching.”

“Psh, take a  _ touching _ !” Kenny laughed, and Kyle groaned. He was getting some vertigo, and Kenny must have been the same because he was actually bent over. Actually, Kyle was curious if his back did hurt or not, after what Bebe had said.

Kenny’s hands lingered again, and Kyle again swatted him away.

“Let’s go and get a drink. From the kitchen, not the stand where Bebe is,” Kyle grumbled and Kenny gave an “alright”, the two walking off to the kitchen. The flashing lights in the dark house were those of a rave party, which were also a sign that Clyde had control over a majority of the party.

Once they managed their way to the kitchen, Kyle made a heavy sigh that got Kenny’s attention, and the blonde looked up to him inside the suit. It also added more heat to the outfit.

Stan was puking in the sink, the sink that held their salvation of water for their dry throats, dressed as a mummy. Kyle looked at the fridge, and Wendy held it up, using the fridge’s water filter to get a cup full of water, dressed as Cleopatra.

“I know, Stan, hold on,” she spoke up, glanced over to her boyfriend, who leaned heavily over the sink. In the corner of her eye, she noticed a brown blur and turned slightly to see it better. “Oh my god…” She didn’t look the least amused at the big brown dog standing in the doorway, staring at her. It wasn’t cute. It’s poor quality made it  _ mortifying _ . “...Are you Kenny?” She finally asked, and the dog didn’t move besides a little wiggle of its butt.

Kyle puffed. “Yeah, and Kyle. Are you done with the fridge? We’re thirsty.”

“Um… sorry Kyle, you know how these things work,” Wendy motioned to the filter with her free hand, that had only filled a quarter of the cup. “There’s like, a few bathrooms, if you want water that bad,” she added when Kyle groaned through the mask.

“Fine. Let’s go, Kenny.” Kyle turned the front half of the dog and Kenny followed pursuit, the two walking out of the kitchen. Wendy glanced back to Stan when he vomited again, and she sighed.

The bathrooms were occupied. By Nicole and Token, and by Kevin and Bradley, and by Clyde taking a shit… So Kyle and Kenny ended up right back at the start, in the middle of the living room with the flashing rave lights and  _ Hate Fuck _ by  _ The Bravery _ .

Only  _ this  _ time, Bebe had a majority of the partygoers’ attention from where she stood at on a table: with the help of Craig; sort of. He stood near her to catch her if she fell, but if you calculated the time and distance, he would be too slow, and he wasn’t close enough. Kyle calculated that, and he just narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

“Ugh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Bebe’s giving a speech.”

“Well, tell her to talk loud!”

“Kenny,  _ you _ don’t have to talk loud for me to fucking hear you.”

Kenny pat Kyle’s hip roughly and the latter rolled his eyes, turned his attention back to Bebe.

“So, there’s gonna be a costume contest!! Just, don’t leave early, because you won’t know if you won,” Bebe stumbled on the table and laughed, which made some other partygoers laugh, and Craig actually took a step closer to the table, watching her with narrowed eyes.  _ Fall bitch, I dare you _ .

Now it looked like Craig would have a chance at catching her, Kyle concluded, put a hand on one of Kenny’s that resided on his lower hip.

“Okay! So, don’t leave~! Al _ so _ , it’s  _ dancing _ time!! Grab a partner and dance!”

“No, no partner needed, it’s just party dancing time,” Clyde sounded from the DJ spot with a microphone, eyes on his drunken partner. He was dressed as as zombie  _ again _ , for probably the third year in a row. “It’s a Halloween bash, not a prom,” he laughed, which also garnered some laughs from the crowds.

_ Basic Instinct _ , by The Acid, started playing, loud enough to cut through the costume, and Kenny gave a roar of excited laughter. “This is my song! This is  _ our _ song!” He pat Kyle wildly and the redhead nodded.

“Yep.”

“So, dance with me! Come on!”

“We’re in a  _ dog _ suit, which sort of makes it hard to dance together, if you haven’t concluded.”

“ _ Kyle _ , come  _ on _ !  _ Babe _ !” Kenny whined heavily, dragged his hands down Kyle’s sides in a fit. Kyle crossed his arms over his chest in the suit.

“I guess we’ll just have to miss it. Since it was your “great idea” to buy this costume,” he shrugged. Kenny narrowed his eyes at Kyle’s back. What was he playing at? Guilt trip Kenny? Impossible! He had done too much to have any more guilt trips.

So he would just play his own game.

He placed his hands on Kyle’s hips, gave a light squeeze that Kyle knew too well. The redhead crossed his arms tighter.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ , Kenny.”

“Oh, Kyle, I  _ do _ dare. This is my favorite song,” Kenny chuckled and pressed his cheek to Kyle’s back, dragged a hand from Kyle’s hip over his stomach.

“No, you  _ dare _ , because you’re an  _ asshole _ !” Kyle stamped back, tried to stomp on Kenny’s foot, but their legs were in different sleeves, and Kyle couldn’t tell  _ where _ Kenny was. “If you do  _ anything _ , I swear we are  _ going h- _ ”

Kenny’s hand dipped up underneath Kyle’s shirt, and Kyle almost took to slapping him but he couldn’t, because there was someone standing in front of them.

“Who are you?” Craig asked, arms crossed while he eyed the big dog. He wasn't dressed, just… Craig.

Kyle bit his cheek and huffed. “A dog, Craig.”

“Oh, Kyle?”

“Yes, Ky-le.” Kyle’s air hitched when Kenny slipped his other hand down into Kyle’s pants, toyed with his boxers’ waistband. Kyle reached back to slap Kenny hard on the arm, and Kenny howled an “ouch” that turned into laughs. Craig narrowed his eyes more at this and looked to dog over carefully.

“...Who else is in it?” He asked.

Kyle grumbled. “Kenny’s dumb ass.”

“Oh.”

“...Oh? So, are you going to, like, dance?” Kyle gripped Kenny’s wrist tight that was in his pants, clawed him when the blonde’s finger tips trailed into the boxers.

Craig watched the dog for a moment longer before looking back to the rave lights and dancers.

“...I don’t dance,” He spoke up and glanced back to the dog. Kyle scoffed, raking his nails down Kenny’s wrist as the blonde tried going deeper into the clothing. Kenny was laughing through a wince, his skin burning.

“Lighten up Kyle, it’s a party!” Kenny laughed despite the bitter pain.

“Yeah? You’re a fuckhead!” Kyle spat to Kenny, and Craig blinked.

“Huh?”

“Gah! Not  _ you _ , Craig- Kenny’s being an asshole.”

“...Oh.”

_ Is that all he says? “Oh”?  _ Kyle groaned. “Craig, are you in charge of Bebe? Maybe you should look for her.”

Craig slowly glanced off again before looking back. “...Okay,” he drawled and turned, walked off in a direction that Bebe was  _ not _ in.

“What is everyone’s problem!” Kyle exclaimed loudly, and Kenny cackled. He took the chance to plunge his hand down into Kyle’s boxers all the way, despite the long scratch that the redhead left trailing up his forearm from the action.

They both paused when Kenny grabbed Kyle’s dick, Kyle’s grip on Kenny’s forearm and Kenny’s where it  _ shouldn’t be _ .

“Kenny, let me go or I  _ swear _ , I will claw out your eyes.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad; you’ve said worse.”

“ _ Kenny McCormick _ ,” Kyle growled. It made Kenny’s fun falter some, but he was quick to get it back up.

He gave Kyle’s cock a small tug in the confined space, and Kyle looked up in the mask’s darkness.

_ Kill me _ .

“Come on, Kyle, it’s supposed to be a fun night! Don’t tell me you aren’t all... hot, and bothered.”

“Oh, I am, trust me. Just not in  _ your _ sense of things,  _ Bastard _ .”

Kenny slipped his hand under Kyle’s shirt up, dragged his palm over his lover’s skin; sticky with sweat. He kept his other hand on Kyle’s dick, his fingers wrapped around it, giving it small strokes because Kyle’s pants didn’t allow for much room to jerk him off. Not that they were  _ ever _ intended for that.

Kyle wasn’t clawing Kenny anymore, just keeping a firm grip on the blonde’s forearm, mouth shut tight in bitter annoyance and anger.

Their song had ended, replaced with some other that Kyle didn’t know, but it was slow and smooth with a dreamy effect, and Clyde’s voice sounded from the microphone again.

“Okay everyone,  _ now _ you can dance together. You can also party if you want, Bebe’s out drunk.” Clyde smiled into the microphone, and some couples started walking out further into the lights and music.

Kenny slipped his hands away from Kyle, pulled his forearm from Kyle’s grip, and he hooked his thumbs into Kyle’s pants’ waistband. Kyle still didn’t do anything, so Kenny started edging Kyle’s pants down his hips, pulling them down around his thighs, and he did the same with his boxers.

“I hate you,” Kyle muttered, and Kenny stood some to hug Kyle around his torso, pressed a kiss to Kyle’s right shoulder blade through his shirt.

“You’re a terrible liar, Kyle. Is it ‘okay’, my Highness? If I…” Kenny dragged his hands over Kyle’s warm, bare hips, and gave a smile in pride. “Just let me calm your nerves,” he caressed Kyle's hips lightly with his thumbs, running circles over the soft skin.

Kyle closed his eyes and sighed, put his head back. It was too hot in the costume, and heat was a nuisance, as well as a natural turn on.

Kenny brought a hand up to his mouth, spat on his palm and brought it back down Kyle to grab the redhead's cock. Kyle sighed heavily as Kenny started stroking him with his moist hand. The lubricant slowly rubbed off as Kenny jerked Kyle, his cock coming to life with each long stroke. Kenny paused, gripped Kyle's girth firmly and ran his index finger over the tip, catching the precum that collected over his slit and rubbing it over the tip of his head.

Kyle pressed his lips together and breathed deeply through his nose. He brought a hand up to wipe his sweaty face, dragging his fingers through his hair to smooth the curls back from his eyes.

Kenny dragged his hand up Kyle's cock to the tip, and he started running his palm over the sensitive skin in round motions.

Kyle gave a quiet, low moan and shivered, dropped a hand down to grab Kenny's wrist that twitched with each movement.

“Not too much,” he murmured and Kenny sniggered, low.

“Okay, sorry.” Kenny stroked down Kyle's dick again, to the base, and then he started jerking him quickly, Kyle's cock pulsing in his hold.

Kyle moaned and shut his eyes tight, doubling over slightly as a wave of vertigo passed over his head, the feeling washing down to his groin and making his cock twitch.

“Hey Kyle, are you guys still in there?” Wendy's voice sounded and Kyle opened his eyes, looked around. Wendy was approaching them, an eyebrow quirked.

Kyle cleared his throat and tapped Kenny's wrist to make him stop, but he either didn't get the memo, or ignored him, because the blonde pulled his hand off of Kyle's cock hard, making Kyle's hips buck at the sharp action. Then he gave a quick stroke down Kyle's shaft before doing it again, making Kyle's hips buck again- making him give an airy moan.

“Yeah, we are,” He managed as Kenny went back to jerking him slowly, his cock burning from the dry friction and heat.

“Oh, well you guys have been standing there for a while, just… making sure you're okay?” Wendy pressed her lips together and Kyle gave a dismissive laugh.

“It's okay, we're okay- don't worry,” he bit his bottom lip and clutched his pants tight when Kenny jerked him quicker, the blonde smirking at what he could hear from the conversation.

Wendy eyed the dog before motioning off. “Um, are you guys hot? There's an AC in the spare bedroom opposite of Bebe's. No one's in it, I don't think.”

“Hear Wendy, Kenny? A room with an AC,” Kyle spoke to Kenny and the blonde just snickered.

“Oh, really?” He jerked Kyle a few more times before pulling back off again, making Kyle wince. Then Kenny just put his hands back on Kyle's hips, leaving his erect dick standing alone, twitching.

“I guess we'll go, then, Wendy,” Kyle said to her and she gave a slow nod, watching the smiling dog face with the pink tongue.

The dog walked away from her, leaving her alone in the lights, and she watched it, pondering, because she didn't know what exactly to think.

The staircase was a challenge, but they made it up, and by the time they found the room, Kyle was in dire need to be let go.

“Okay, Kenny, let's hurry up.” Kyle pulled the dog mask off and dropped it to the floor, and the chill of the bedroom was quick to stain his face, making him sigh heavily at the cold that started taking over his hot flesh.

“I don't want to anymore,” Kenny spoke through an impish smile. Kyle blinked and scoffed, moved away from his childish boyfriend to pull the costume apart.

“The fucking  _ hell _ , you don't want to. If you don't at least blow me, I am  _ not _ doing these stupid events with you anymore.” Kyle turned to look at Kenny, the blonde slowly standing straight, trying to keep his back from popping, but there were a few cracks in there despite.

Then he laughed. “ _ Wow _ that is one tough costume. You ever see that  _ Gains _ commercial?”

“Kenny! You're an asshole! Hurry up and take that shit off.” Kyle glared at Kenny and pulled the torso of the costume off of himself, dropping it to the floor with the mask. Kenny's part of the suit consisted of dog legs connected to him by suspenders, and the blonde took to pulling the straps from his shoulders after a long laugh.

“Okay, jeez.” He let the costume fall and stepped out of it before looking to Kyle, who had now pulled his pants and boxers lower, to his knees. He had found the AC box sticking out of the bedroom window and gone to lean on the wall near it, bracing his hands over the cool structure, pressing his forehead against it, too.

Kenny had to admit, the AC was a gift. It made them colder because of the dampness of their skin, that it stained with chilly air. It actually helped clear their minds of the hot fogginess.

Kenny watched as Kyle peeked at him from the wall, his eyes alluring. “Come on, hurry up,” Kyle said, and Kenny huffed a smile.

“Alright.” He walked to the latter, moved behind him and undid his own pants, pulling them open and pushing them down just enough for access to pull his dick out of his boxers. He was already semi hard, because Kyle still always aroused him; especially at this view. He stroked his cock a few times, working up a proper erection, and then he eased forward, pressing his tip to Kyle’s hole. He tapped Kyle’s left hip and the redhead stuck his butt out more, and then Kenny started pushing inside.

Kyle’s skin was still moist from the costume’s torture, and his hole was already slick.

“I don’t have a condom,” Kenny said, and Kyle rolled his eyes against the wall.

“Neither do I; I wasn’t intending to fuck at a fucking party.”

“Language, Kyle dear.” Kenny pushed inside until his cockhead was smothered, and then he put both hands to Kyle’s hips, holding him in place so that he could push his length inside.

Kyle rocked his hips some, rolling them around Kenny’s dick to help it slide inside. Once he was further in, Kenny started thrusting shallowly, and Kyle dropped a hand down to grab his own erection, stroking it with a light moan as Kenny worked his nerves into welcoming him.

The music from downstairs was pounding against the bedroom walls, but it was too muffled to try naming it. The room still felt amazing, too.

Kenny raised a hand to Kyle's shoulder, gripping him firmly to gain leverage enough to thrust inside to the hilt, his dick raking Kyle's insides with the assault that led to his prostate being struck. Kyle's mouth fell agape and he moaned at the hot pleasure that sank to his groin, traveling down his cock and making him shiver as he jerked himself, his cock burning and leaking out more precum that swelled at his tip.

Kenny hummed at the incredible heat that engulfed his dick, Kyle's hole squeezing around him and making him even more aroused, his dick pulsing in the hot canal. He rested there for a moment, reveling in the swarming heat, before pulling out to the tip and thrusting back inside roughly, rocking his hips to gain a rhythm. Kyle cried out, Kenny's dick scraping his nerves with each movement, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Kenny brought his other hand to Kyle's other shoulder, and he quickened his thrusts, drilling himself into Kyle's ass, his hip bones curving over Kyle's plump butt cheeks that were made for him. Kyle moaned with each deep thrust, his body quivering under Kenny at the painful pleasure that nipped him, warming his lower stomach.

“Not so hard,” Kyle murmured and Kenny slid his hands down, wrapped them around Kyle's torso and pulled him up straight while burying himself deep inside of his canal. Kyles air hitched when he lost his balance some, falling back against Kenny, the blonde's dick pushing at his prostate sharply.

Kyle put his hands on Kenny's forearms that wrapped around him, and he craned his neck back to kiss Kenny, the blonde kissing him deeply in return. He rolled his hips against Kyle's ass, staying buried deep inside, his cock twitching in Kyle's hole as his insides tightened around him, making him groan deeply into the kiss as he held Kyle tighter to him.

Kyle clutched Kenny's arms tighter, his fingers running over the scratches on Kenny's forearm that he had yet to notice, as the blonde's cock rolled against his sweet spot, making everything achingly pleasing.

Kenny broke the kiss to suck and nip at Kyle's exposed neck, and Kyle tossed his head back, put a hand back on the wall to grasp at it as he shivered. Then Kenny pulled himself away from Kyle, pushed him gently back down until he was bent against the wall again, the redhead bringing his other hand back down to his throbbing cock. He was ready to cum, so he griped himself at the base, squeezed lightly to break the connection so that he could revel longer in the sex.

Kenny pulled himself out all of the way and slammed himself back in to the hilt, making Kyle cry out and bite his lip. Then Kenny did it again, twice more, before he started fucking Kyle again, his cock crushing against Kyle's hot nerves.

“Don't cum inside,” Kyle said when Kenny's thrusting became more present, more quick, and Kenny scoffed, fucked him harder.

“Then get down,” he groaned and pounded Kyle for a moment longer before pulling out and gripping his dick. Kyle shook his head and dropped down to the floor, turned on his knees to face Kenny.

Kenny jerked his cock quick, twisted his grip around it with each stroke to gain a better friction that sent harsh heat to his groin. Kyle opened his mouth to wait, looking up at Kenny with his jade eyes. Kenny noticed Kyle's eyes and huffed a little smile to him, and Kyle rolled his eyes. Kenny gave an airy laugh and reached out to Kyle with his other hand, slipped his fingers into Kyle's red hair and gripped the curls lightly, pulled him closer.

Kyle stuck out his red tongue and caught the cum that spilled from Kenny's dick, the blonde giving his cock a few short strokes to work out the seed. It all made it into Kyle's tongue, and into his mouth, and Kyle swallowed it before pressing forward to take Kenny's cock into his mouth, to get the rest and clean it.

Kenny gave a low groan and pulled Kyle's hair slightly, dropping his head back at Kyle's hot mouth over him, his tongue running over the underside of his girth. He kept his hand in Kyle's dark curls; clutching them as Kyle moved up and down his cock, his lips right around his length that was still hard, and he moved his other hand from himself to pick up his shirt slightly, so that Kyle had more room.

Kyle brought his hand up from the base of his own dick to cup Kenny's, and hold it in place while he sucked it. He could feel the small veins that lined Kenny's cock with his tongue, as he worked him into a stronger erection. He blew him until his cock was stiff, and Kenny held him in place by his hair to start fucking his throat, rocking his hips forward to thrust into the hot cavern.

Kyle dropped his hand back down to his cock and he started stroking it again as Kenny assaulted his mouth. He breathed through his nose, until Kenny thrust in deep, his cock going down into Kyle's throat, making him lose his breath.

Kenny held Kyle close, bending over him and dropping his shirt to lean against the wall on his arm, groaning deep and shuddering as he came.

Kyle winced at the loss of air, but he managed to swallow around Kenny's cock, making the blonde moan deeply and push himself in deeper, his cock carving against Kyle's throat, pulsing as it spilled cum down Kyle's tongue.

The loss of air and trying not to choke on Kenny's dick made Kyle's head fuzzy, made his heart pound against his chest as he jerked himself, eyes shut tight. Kenny rolled his hips against Kyle, dragging his cock over the redhead's oral canal as he finished his orgasm, panting against the wall. He pushed off of the wall and pulled himself out of Kyle's mouth, his cock growing soft from the intercourse. Beneath him, Kyle came.

The redhead reached up and clutched Kenny's pants as he came, coughing lightly from his low oxygen that had brought him over. He came on the floor, between his parted legs, while Kenny ran his hand through Kyle's hair, feeling his curls as he breathed softly, regaining himself.

Kyle sat back on his haunches when he was done and looked up to Kenny, his lips red from being fucked. Kenny slipped his hand from Kyle's hair and dropped it down to cup his chin. He bent over just enough to kiss Kyle when tilting his face up, which Kyle reciprocated. Then Kenny stood straight and tucked himself back into his pants, redoing the jeans, and Kyle pushed up to stand and do the same, pulling his pants and boxers up and buttoning them again.

“Those are some tricky stairs,” Kenny said once they made their way back down the stairs, redressed in their costume. Kyle rolled his eyes.

“I know,” he grumbled in agreeance, his voice cracked. “It's  _ your _ stupid costume.”

Kenny gave an exaggerated scoff, feigning hurt. “Me? Kyle, since when are you so heartless! We did have  _ fun _ because if it~” he laughed, and Kyle rolled his eyes again.

“Whatever, let's just get out of here.”

“Woah! Kenny, Kyle, leaving so fast?” Clyde sounded from the speakers, and Kyle turned the dog's front to look back. “You won the costume contest! Come on up, Bebe has a prize!” 

Kyle closed his eyes and sighed deep.

“Kenny, I'm not doing the talking.”


End file.
